Goodbye
by Jaimefeu
Summary: It's what happens in episode 23 after Wolfwood asks Milly to eat the sandwiches with him. Implied sex. MEGA spoilers. Just a one-shot I had at 3am.


Mega Spoilers for episode 23. So be warned!

I don't own Trigun or any of the characters within.

This story is what happens the night that Wolfwood asks Milly to stay with him, to eat the sandwiches, the night before the day he died. Yeah right, like anyone really thought they wanted to eat sandwiches. And… just… I've always loved the idea of them together. They really loved each other so much. So yeah. It's just a little implied sex, some kissing and stuff. I really did it no justice. One of you should do it justice, and write one just like it. Some of you probably have.

~*~~~*~

_Wolfwood held her close. "You smell nice." Milly released him, and looked into his eyes. "Please eat the sandwiches." He turned his gaze up and met her eyes. "Will you eat them with me?" _

She smiled. Standing upright, she went to get the sandwiches she brought him. He caught her hand. "Wait, Milly. I know you don't know who was right, Vash or I, but you don't hate me do you?" Bowing her head, Milly replied softly and solemnly, "I could never hate you. I just wish you wouldn't fight with Mr. Vash!" Wolfwood nodded. "I know, I know. He just tends to get on my nerves!"

Milly smiled, and once again tried to get out of his grip. "Please, Mr. Priest, I need to go and get the sandwiches. Do you want a new cup of coffee? Black like you like it?"

Wolfwood laughed. "You always call me Mr. Priest and Vash Mr. Vash. Why are you always so formal like that?" he still refused to let her go, instead pulling her even closer to him. The time that she played his wife flashed in his mind, as his other hand reached for a cigarette. He stopped himself, and instead used his outstretched hand to grasp her other. "I am Nicholas. Call me that."

Milly just smiled at him again, no longer pulling against his grip. It was just the way she was brought up, to call me by 'Mr.' It wasn't because she had any higher respect of him, or thought he was better, or even thought that he wasn't her friend. He was, in fact, dearer to her than any other man in her life. She took a small step closer to him. "Mr. Priest... Nicholas… you don't want to eat the sandwiches, do you?"

Wolfwood let out a loud laugh, and threw his head back. "You guessed it!" he exclaimed. Then his face went expressionless again. "Milly, will you stay with me, anyway?" His mind flew to the next day. He would have to kill Vash, or be killed. No matter which way he chose, neither Milly nor Meryl would be in his life anymore. He would never see Milly again, after tonight. The thought of that tore at his stomach, making it difficult for him to breathe. "Milly, I want you to stay here. I want you to be here, with me." 

"Of course, Nicholas. I'll stay with you." Wolfwood's hand slid up Mily's arm, over her shoulder, and behind her neck. He applied pressure to the back of her neck, guiding her head towards his. He closed his eyes, and readied his moist lips. The moment he had been dreaming of from the moment he met seemingly simple, yet amazingly complex and beautiful Milly.

Heart racing, she allowed Wolfwood to lower her head to his. In all her life, she had never kissed a man before. She didn't know what to do. But she loved him so much. Every time he was near, her heart swam to her throat and she was so happy. She quickly licked her lips, and stared at his ready face, his eyes closed. She didn't know what to do. Should she close her eyes or leave them open? She panicked, but did not stop him. She was out of time now. 

Automatically, her eyes closed. Her one free arm lifted, as the weight of his lips pressed against hers in a binding sort of way. She wrapped one arm around his neck, as she felt his mouth begin to open under hers. She had resolved in copying his every move, in hopes of not seeming too inexperienced. So she opened her mouth, with his. Suddenly, he smacked his lips closed and pulled away. His eyes opened. Not removing his hand from where it was behind her neck, he freed his other from her grip, and brushed her hair out of her face. "So beautiful." He commented, before pulling her in for another kiss. And another. A succession of kisses, each becoming deeper, more passionate. Milly was enjoying the feel of his mouth on hers, until he surprised her and slipped his tongue in her mouth. She felt awkward and a little dirty, but allowed him to do it. She figured he knew what he was doing.

Everything was spinning. He didn't know how to stop it. His entire body ached to touch her, but he didn't want to scare her off. _This is your last chance to be with her_ his mind told him, while he battled it off, telling himself that he couldn't take advantage of her and just leave her. But he could. His mind battled with itself.

"Milly, I love you. For the love of God and all that is holy, I love you so much. Every day has been a chore, for me not to reach out to you and say my vows then. I love you." He proclaimed suddenly, the noise startling the both of them.

"Nicholas… I love you too." Was all she said. It was more than enough for Wolfwood, they loved each other, so she could understand the want, the lust, the almost need for one another. He broke away from her for a moment, and stood up. He helped her to her feet.

"Milly, our love is so pure. It is so wonderful. I need you. I need to feel your touch, to hold your body with my own. Will you let me do that?"

Her heart raced. She thought back to her family warning her of what sex will do to her, of how horrible it could be. But how could anything be bad, if it was with Wolfwood? How could anything he wanted to do be horrible? A symbol of their love wasn't dirty or horrible, it was beautiful. "Yes. Yes I will." She replied, boldly. She was ready for anything, as long as it was with him.

He led her to the bed, where he lowered her down to sit. His hands worked quickly at his shirt, where it was dropped, forgotten on the ground. Then he worked on her clothes, fussing and fumbling over them until most were also forgotten on the ground. Then he laid her down, under the sheets. He climbed in under her, and shimmied out of his pants. He rolled over, and began kissing her, touching her, feeling her, being with her. He hands moved over his body, too, exploring the body of a person she had never felt, never been so close to. She shook with fear a few times, but he just guided her in the correct direction, and moved slowly with her. He was gentle and kind, and kept whispering how much he loved her. How much he cared for her. Halfway through the night, she realized he was saying goodbye.

Why else would he be confessing now? Now, of all times? When everyone was mad at him?

"Are you going away?" she asked him, as he lay, dozing next to her. His arms were wrapped around her body, hugging her close to him. At her question, he relaxed his grip. 

"I want you to wait for me, Milly. Don't leave this room. No matter what you think or what you hear tomorrow, don't come looking for me. Wait for me here." He replied.

"So you'll be back?" Milly asked, almost relieved. But he didn't answer. He just held on to her tighter. Tears began to run down her cheeks. She fell asleep.

Wolfwood got out of bed, and threw on some pants. He went to his window and looked out, into the night sky. _Will I be back?_ He asked himself._ If I kill Vash, could I ever come back? No, of course not._ He lit a cigarette and looked at Milly. She had put on her night clothes, as soon as they had made love. She was so nervous. He smiled, looking at her. He really did love her, that was no lie. Putting his cigarette, he got back into bed, next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and kisser her on the cheek. "I love you." He whispered into her ear, as she slept. But he felt like she could hear him.

He woke up early the next morning, and got dressed. She sat up, when he came out of the other room, his cross slung over his shoulder. "I will wait right here." She said, sitting on the bed.

"Right you will!" he exclaimed in his overly-happy way. He smiled at her, and withdrew a cigarette from his pocket. Before putting it in his mouth, he kissed her once, on the forehead. Then he deposited the cigarette in his mouth, waved, put his sunglasses in place, and went out the door.

After he closed the door, he leaned back against it for a moment. It was so hard, to leave her like that. So sweet, so innocent. And he would never see her again.

The End.

~*~~~*~

Alright, kids. I really needed to write that one. Because, well, it needed to be told. And I'm not into the hardcore sex stuff. I like the simple kissing and touching with implied sex. It's much easier to write. I don't get all 'Leonardo DiCaprio painting a naked Kate Winslet' blushy. ^^ Sorry for those of you that hated Titanic. I don't know. I still don't think I did it justice.


End file.
